Friend or Foe?
by AncientHistory
Summary: (eventually sasunaru) AU After being ambushed by the Wind Master, Sasuke finds himself separated from a poisoned Naruto and in a strange environment. Please read and review! chapter 4 up
1. Friend or Foe?

AN: Hi everyone! This is an AU fic, OC's will be introduced, and the coupling is undecided for now. Please enjoy reading! (By the way, this is AncientHistory's cousin. I'm posting for her since ffnet doesn't acknowledge her internet service. ^^;)  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and I am in no means making a profit from this piece of writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friend or Foe?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto stared at Sasuke, his eyes stinging with restrained tears. To think God should punish him like this: plagued with the inability to forgive, but now having obtained it, unable to forget? Would Sasuke ever fully understand this? Best that he remained ignorant of the truth forever. Naruto cast his eyes down, unwillingly to meet the haunting black eyes that faced him and threatened to search the deepest recesses of his mind. The truth must remain forever his secret, locked within him like the nine-tails demon fox. He would carry it to his grave.  
  
"That's none of your concern," he finally answered.  
  
"I have as much right as you do to know what happened in that cave!" demanded Sasuke.  
  
"But I'm the one who remembers and I don't feel like sharing my memories." Naruto retorted, concealing his hurt behind his aloofness. He saw Sasuke's fists clenched, but chose to ignore them. He would live normally even if it killed him and Sasuke, despite his good intentions, wasn't going to drag his past forward to ruin it.  
  
"I'm only going to ask you one more time, Naruto. What happened?"  
  
Naruto's eyes darkened with recollection and his stance slackened. Sasuke took the opportunity and use his Mamoon No Jutsu to transport himself behind Naruto where he grasped his left arm and twisted it backwards. Applying force between Naruto's shoulder blades with his other hand, he forced the unsuspecting Naruto downwards. But Naruto, having recovered from Sasuke's amazing speed, managed to concentrate chakra to his feet, making them hard as steel and incredibly resilient to Sasuke's force. Feeling Naruto's growing strength, Sasuke thrusted the heel of his left foot onto Naruto's calf, forcing his left leg to yield beneath the intense pressure; even then it was a struggle to bring Naruto down to one knee. As Naruto knee made contact with the ground, it gave a terrible crack.  
  
But the pain was not strong enough to wipe away a wicked memory of a similar incident. It came sharply to his mind now, the same force to his back and the overwhelming pain almost equivalent to this one, but as he hadn't resisted then, it had only lasted for an instant. Was history repeating itself? Would he have to suffer the same ordeal all over again? A more daunting question: would he be able to forgive if it should? Surprisingly he found himself thinking 'yes'. He would, even if this was the hundredth or thousandth time that he were to be punished. He would forgive Sasuke now having learned how. But he didn't think he could endure the pain, the feeling of being held captive, unable to counter the assaults that came one right after the other, ceaselessly, until he believed with a half-crazed mind that they would never stop. No, he couldn't go through that.anything but that. With this fear raging through his mind, Naruto failed to hear Sasuke's pleading words.  
  
"Listen to me, Naruto. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't afford to let you run away again, do you hear me? I only want to know what happened. I want to know what I did that hurt you so much. So please, please, Naruto, tell me."  
  
But by now Naruto was swinging his free arm wildly, fear making his punches although unguided amazingly strong. One of his swings actually struck Sasuke heavily on the face. The metal grasp on Naruto's hand guards caught in Sasuke's chin and as the punch left his face it hooked into the skin and torn a hideous gash across Sasuke's right cheek. The stinging pain brought froth an agonizing scream from Sasuke, but did nothing to slacken his grip, if anything it was made firmer. Naruto feeling the blood on his fist turned his head sharply around, only to have more of it drip onto his face from Sasuke's opened wound. Tears were flowing freely from Sasuke's eyes, either from the pain or the misery Naruto had unintentionally caused. Intermingling with his blood it stung the ragged edges of his cut hotly, but Sasuke was oblivious to the pain.  
  
"Naruto," he whispered and released him. His own body, seemingly without any strength left, collapsed forward. He had nearly depleted all of his chakra trying to restrain the power of the nine-tails demon fox that resided within Naruto and fed on his intensified emotions, growing ever stronger. Was this what Naruto had to combat in that cave? Was this how he had felt: completely helpless as he faced his own twisted demon channeling its energy through Sasuke, who was equally incapable of controlling it?  
  
These fleeting thoughts danced through Sasuke's head as the world began to disappear in front of him. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was the sight of the ground greeting him at an alarming speed.  
  
Sasuke awoke to the sound of Naruto's choked up voice, which was raving senselessly. It finally sunk into Sasuke's head that Naruto was pleading for him to open his eyes. The words, although incoherent, were saturated with anguish and fear. He things I'm dying Sasuke realized with humour and another emotion that he could not identify. But the feeling was awkward and uncomfortable, so Sasuke chose not to dwell on it any longer. Instead he concentrated on opening his eyes, which he found took almost all the strength he had left. The world hazily remerged and presented to him the same surrounding and the equally as taunting full moon, now only slightly a little higher than when he had last seen it. He must have been unconscious for only a few minutes. But he didn't dare to think that he was strong enough to recover that quickly after such an intensive energy drain. The insidious pounding in his head from such thinking, however, quickly put an end to that wondering thought.  
  
Instead, his brain turned to a more challenging problem. There was rhythmic dripping on his forehead that, with every hit, seemed to cause his entire skull to vibrate. What was making that irritating drip and why wasn't Naruto stopping it? He didn't think he could take another minute of the pain. Sasuke's gaze traced the drip to its evident source and found, to his amazement, that they were Naruto's tears, or rather his uncontrollable river of tears. Naruto's eyes were closed and he was oblivious to everything, but his own suffering. He was rocking back and froth on his knees, despite the fact that one of them was surely broken and, as he cradled Sasuke's head in his arms, this meant that Sasuke was rocking just as violently. In fact, the insistent jerks were straining his neck and bringing on a rush of unwanted nausea.  
  
"Naruto. Naruto, stop, please," he managed to get out. The jerking stopped abruptly and Sasuke found himself looking into deep blue eyes that revealed both shock and joy.  
  
Naruto eased Sasuke into a sitting position and only when he was positive that Sasuke could remain steadily sitting did he back off to the side. But even then he held his arms behind Sasuke, so as to catch him if he should fall. He saw Sasuke rest his forehead against one knee and, seeing that he was supporting himself, reluctantly let his arms fall to his side.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, but." Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence. Naruto watched with an aching heart as Sasuke reached cautiously upwards and touched his scarred face. Being known as the handsomest boy in the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto could only imagine what Sasuke was going through. He saw Sasuke's eyes closed and the muscle in his temples throb. Naruto watched with horror as Sasuke raised his other knee to his head and buried his face in them. His arms circled around his head and concealed his face, but Naruto knew that he was crying. Wishing he could ease Sasuke's pain, but not knowing how to do it gracefully, Naruto gave into his impulses and reached out, embracing Sasuke in a suffocating hug.  
  
"Please, please don't cry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Naruto cried as he held Sasuke and rocked him gently, except this time Sasuke did not tell him to stop. It was a long time before Sasuke drew away from him and sat with his back turned. Finally he spoke.  
  
"I'm the one who's sorry, Naruto. Because even now, even after this.I know it's not enough. Nothing is ever enough to repay what I've done to you."  
  
Naruto swallowed a huge lump in his throat and spat out angrily: "You didn't do anything!"  
  
"Didn't I?" Sasuke asked slowly turning around to face Naruto. "If I didn't, then why are you so angry?"  
  
"Because you think you're so special!" cried Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's collar and shook him. "You think you have the power to hurt people? Make them hate you? Do you think you have the right to make me remember what I don't want to remember? Who do you think you are??!!"  
  
Fueled by his flaring anger, Naruto gave Sasuke's uncut cheek an explosive slap, the sound of which echoed into the still night. Sasuke fell backwards under the force of the blow, shock dilating his pupils. Naruto's face was covered with the same emotion. He stared at the palm that made contact with Sasuke's face and which still stung from the smack. Closing it into a fist he thrusted it behind his back.  
  
"Sasuke.I."  
  
"So, this was how much I've hurt you," murmured Sasuke, his lips trembling.  
  
"Sasuke, no.don't.I." Naruto crawled towards Sasuke and tugged on the hem of his shirt, feeling undeserving of any other contact.  
  
"Sasuke, please forgive me. I didn't mean to.I didn't mean it. I'll do anything to make you better. I'll get the village doctors. They'll heal your face. I promise there won't be any scars. I swear you'll be handsome again. I'll do anything to have you forgive me. I'll even give up being Hokage," he sobbed, his head lowered.  
  
"But what does it take for you to forgive me, Naruto?" Sasuke's quivering voice asked.  
  
Naruto's head snapped up and he stared into Sasuke's midnight eyes now also red and overflowing with yet more tears. Naruto realized with some pain that Sasuke forgave him, that despite everything he's forgiven him. Although he also wanted to reply that he'd long since forgiven Sasuke and, thereby, ease his repenting heart, he felt that the moment called for some light humour. They've both cried enough.  
  
"Will you let me take back the comment on not being Hokage?" he asked.  
  
Sasuke groaned with mock exasperation, but his lips curved into an involuntary smile. That was all the encouragement Naruto needed. With one leap he was sitting on Sasuke's legs, his arms wrapped around his left calf.  
  
"Oh, and when you broke my knee back then, I think I want to return the favor," Naruto said with a wicked grin, as his hands slid down to Sasuke's ankle and gave it a good twist. The woods echoed with Sasuke's scream.  
  
Sasuke cried out and wrestled the still laughing Naruto off.  
  
"Why did you do that for?!" he screamed and attempted to give Naruto a kick with his good leg, but Naruto, having expected something of the sort, jumped out of the way and only received a slight knick to the shin.  
  
"Geez, and to think I just did you a favor," he kidded good-naturedly.  
  
"You call this a favor?!" hollered Sasuke.  
  
"Well, doesn't your ankle feel better?" asked a grinning Naruto.  
  
Sasuke was in the process of making a venomous remark, when he realized that Naruto was right. His ankle did feel amazingly better. Although he hadn't realized it all this time, he'd twisted his ankle. It must have happened when he fell down earlier after fighting Naruto. Now that he was thinking about it, his head was hurting a lot too. He rubbed it absentmindedly and then it came to him.  
  
"You didn't catch me!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. Naruto sheepishly grinned.  
  
"Not that I didn't try. By the time I turned around you were already face down on the ground," he added apologetically, all the while with that ridiculous grin still plastered on his face. This made Sasuke greatly doubt the credibility of his claim.  
  
"Argh, don't be mad, Sasuke. I thought you forgave me," Naruto said as he returned to where Sasuke was and helped him to his feet. Sasuke swayed on his legs as the world spun crazily about. He felt Naruto's arms stabilizing him and leaned heavily against him, until the world came back into focus.  
  
"Are you all right?" Naruto asked in a gruff voice that did not hide his concern.  
  
"I'm all right. Just a bit dizzy." Sasuke stared at Naruto and saw that a muscle in his cheek was pulsing. Not only that, Naruto was incredibly pale. Trailing his eyes downwards, he realized that Naruto's left knee was shaking furiously. Naruto was supporting Sasuke's entire weight with his left side, and the strain it put on his damaged knee was evidently showing, although he had never revealed any signs of pain there before. His knee must have been hurting for a while now. He must have concealed it for me Sasuke realized. Naruto eased Sasuke gently onto the ground before he, himself, painfully sat down.  
  
"I think we'd best wait here for them to find us."  
  
Sasuke could only nod. "We'll call it a truce for now."  
  
The night seemed to stretch on forever as they waited on the damp grass, shivering with cold and hunger. Their only comfort came from the glaring rays of the moon, which hung in the sky like a vigilant soldier. Although neither of them spoke a word of complaint, the sound of their grumbling stomachs, Naruto's especially, broke the night's silence. Naruto began rummaging in the many pockets of his orange suit, pulling out bits of strings, a deck of card and some other crazy odds and ends.  
  
"I know it's here somewhere," he mumbled and finally, after what seemed like hours of rummaging, he brought forth a pack of gum. As he popped one into his mouth, Naruto handed Sasuke a stick. Sasuke eagerly opened the wrapping only to find that all found corners of the gum had turned a sickly green. He turned to warn Naruto, but saw that he was happily chewing away, as if the mold did nothing to deter his appetite. He must eat food in this condition all the time Sasuke thought. Although he desperately wanted to throw this stick away, the rumbling of his stomach came back ever more loudly, reminding him of his hunger. So, Sasuke reluctantly broke off the moldy edges and chewed his gum cautiously.  
  
It was only half an hour later that he began to feel the violent effects it had on his stomach. In agony, Sasuke grabbed his pained sides and rolled convulsively on the ground. Naruto cried out his concerns, but after realizing that Sasuke was only suffering from an upset stomach, gave up trying to hold him still. Instead he sat back to blow the largest bubble ever.  
  
By dawn Sasuke's pain had lessen enough for him to sit up. Naruto lied by his side fast asleep with gum wads stuck in various places on his hair. He had apparently succeeded in blowing the largest bubble only to, ironically, have it pop all over himself seconds later. Now he slept soundly like an exhausted hero who'd just conquered the world. The arrogant bastard thought Sasuke and leaned over to pinch Naruto's nose, happy to realize that this stopped Naruto's loud snoring. Naruto came up with a start, sputtering for air. He turned to give Sasuke an evil glare only to find him awkwardly attempting to stand up. After much grunting Naruto joined him. Sasuke was intently staring off at a distant corner of the woods.  
  
"What are we looking at?" whispered Naruto, afraid to break Sasuke's concentration. He must have sensed an enemy. Have those incompetent ninjas from the Sand Village returned to kill them? Now with both of them injured Naruto didn't think they stood a chance against a frontal attack. That was when he realized that they stood in a clearing, posing as obviously crippled targets. Naruto looked down at his outfit and disgust rose for the first time at his taste for such bright clothing. Not only was he an obvious target, he was an outrageously stupid one too. Placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, he whispered: "Let's get out of here, Sasuke. We're easy targets out in the open."  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "No one's after us, Naruto," he responded reassuringly.  
  
"What? But."  
  
"Do you remember those sand hills over there behind those trees?" Sasuke asked pointing at the place he's been staring.  
  
"Yes, but.Hey! They're gone!" cried Naruto.  
  
"Exactly. The path we took into this place was between those hills. Apparently that must be gone as well."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I noticed those hills were already on the verge of collapsing when I chased after you. Kakashi sensei had warned us for weeks on end that these woods were incredibly dangerous this time of year. Mud and rockslides have been frequently reported. The storm last night must have loosened them."  
  
"But, but.that was our way back!"  
  
"At least this explains why we waited all night, but no one came to get us."  
  
"What are we going to do?!"  
  
"We have three options: One: we wait until they dig through the collapsed hills."  
  
"That could take ages!"  
  
"Two: wait until the hills dry up a bit and climb our way out."  
  
"But this is the start of the typhoon season! It could be weeks before the rain stops and perhaps even more before the hills dry!"  
  
"Or three."  
  
"Yes, what about three?"  
  
"We attempt to climb that!" said Sasuke pointing at Mount Funda. It loomed above them like a formidable giant, casting an ominous shadow over their heads and spirits.  
  
"This is the backside of the mountain. On the other side are the carvings of the four Hokages and the valley where our village lies. If we can get across, we're good as home. Come Naruto, let's try it!" said Sasuke as he turned to look at Naruto. But Naruto was in no mood for heroic feats.  
  
"It's impossible! We can't climb that.that thing! We'll die before we reach the other side. Who knows what dangers we'll encounter." His voice rose as his imagination invoked insane obstacles that they might face. He had completely forgotten about his sore knee by now and was pacing back and forth, describing the dangerous animals that would tear them to pieces. Soon he was running amuck, over wroth with fear of potential dangers, tears flooding his face. Sasuke restrained a sigh and wished for a miracle that would silence Naruto's emotional ranting. At that very moment, Naruto's right leg gave way beneath him and he fell heavily. Sasuke laughed silently and limped towards him. I guessed God heard my prayers he thought to himself. Smiling inwardly he reached out to help Naruto up.  
  
"Com'on, Naruto. Stop fooling around."  
  
Sasuke hooked his arms under Naruto's and began to hoist him up. Only Naruto resisted his efforts and lagged on the ground.  
  
"Naruto." Sasuke rasped with frustration. The arm he'd swung over his shoulder weighed heavily against him. Sasuke frowned and stared at Naruto. That was when he realized that Naruto's pupils had virtually disappeared from his eyes. Those watery, blue orbs were now looking about blankly. Naruto was attempting to say something, but the words slurred his mouth and his tongue flapped uselessly. Sasuke felt Naruto's hand tightened on his shoulder and the pain revealed to him the truth. Naruto was poisoned and whoever had done it was still somewhere out there. To be continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: (Still her cousin here) It didn't originally end with a cliff hanger, but I wanted to keep it suspenseful. XP Hope you guys liked it. Please review and make her happy!  
  
I just realized that everything's spelt the American way (no offense. It's just that we're Canadian). Just 'o' instead of 'ou'. For example, 'favor' instead of 'favour'. I'm too lazy to go change it. Whatever, I just wanted to point that out. 


	2. The Silence of the Woods

AN: AncientHistory posted this as a different fic, but really, it's another chapter to this. ^^ Anyway, please read and review. Thanks to all who reviewed for the first chapter. You input is greatly appreciated! Personally, I see this as SasuNaru as well, but, hey, it's up to her.  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Silence of the Woods  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A gentle breeze picked up and rustled the leaves of the trees. The sun was just creeping over the hills of the Go-Gou woods; its rays dancing happily over the tops of the evergreens, turning them a golden hue. It was a perfectly serene setting, except Sasuke knew better. The exuberant chirping of morning birds was nowhere to be heard, as if in a course of an hour someone had either frightened them away, or killed them.  
  
Faking ignorance, Sasuke purposely turned their backs towards the enemy. He chided Naruto all the while as they walked away. Sure enough, as he had suspected, five daggers came flying in their direction. Sasuke pushed them down just in time as the daggers sliced the air above their heads and went launching into a tree truck, which fell with a thundering crash. Dust blew forth from the fallen tree in great gushes and it was only seconds later that the area cleared, but by then Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be found.  
  
A masked figure draped in a black cloak slowly emerged from the woods. He stepped boldly into the center of the clearing and scanned the area in one glance. But no signs of life were detected; the woods were void of any sounds. In the distance a twig snapped and the man whirled sharply around. Just then a dark shadow flashed above him, blocking out the light of the sun. In one sweeping motion, faster than the eyes could see, a shower of flying daggers fell from the sky. The masked figure merely smiled, as his hands reached into his breast pocket. The knives flew sharply onto the ground where the man stood, but he had long since disappeared, only to remerge a hundred meters away, his hand still in his breast pocket. From behind him where the daggers had fallen the sound of metal shattering into a million fragments could be heard. A chuckle escaped the masked figure and he removed his hand, which was gleaming with five sharp arrow points. From their tips dripped human blood.  
  
"What a pathetic, little stunt you tried to pull," he whispered, "I'm not called The Wind Master for no reason. Did you think your slow movements escaped my eyes?! Well, now you'll pay the ultimate prize: your life!"  
  
Sasuke lied on the ground writhing with pain, blood flowing from the many slices to his chest, legs and arms.  
  
"Why?" he whispered.  
  
The man rasped in an inaudible voice: "Why didn't I kill you? You think I don't have the power? I just wanted to prolong your death, make you fully understand what it means to die a million times over, but never truly die. I hear a little suffering builds character. You really should be thanking me."  
  
He stepped towards the injured Sasuke and kneeled. He stretched out a gloved hand and caressed Sasuke's cut cheek.  
  
"I did not do this. What a pity. Such a lovely face you once had. I would have enjoyed ripping it to shreds. But, I see someone's beaten me to it." Sasuke shivered involuntarily from his touch. Although the air around them was humid, his fingers had felt like ice.  
  
"Oh, poor Sasuke is frightened. To think, the last surviving member of the Uchida clan should be such a coward!" The man laughed wildly.  
  
"Normally I would stretch out this moment and savor it, but you disgust me in ways I can't explain. I think.I'LL END IT HERE!" He thrust his clawed hand deep into Sasuke's stomach.  
  
"Don't close your eyes, Sasuke. I want to see death remove the light from them."  
  
The seconds slowly ticked by as Sasuke died in his arms. At last the man laid Sasuke's body onto the ground and, leaning over him, kissed Sasuke softly on the lips.  
  
"Thank-you, sweet Sasuke. I live only to see my victim's eyes dim and you've given me this. Thank you." He stood up then and began to walk away, but the sound of Sasuke's voice stopped him.  
  
"You sick bastard."  
  
The Wind Master turned around and threw the arrows in his hand at Sasuke's body only to have them strike a log. With an angry cry The Wind Master frantically whirled about, attempting to locate the hidden Sasuke. But when Sasuke refused to challenge him, he calmed his shaking nerves and slowly rearmed both hands. The Wind Master now stood composed, patiently waiting for the attack that he knew would come.  
  
"That was a pretty good trick you pulled there, Sasuke. I was so certain you were dead. I've always thought it was impossible to fake death: the stillness of limbs, the ceasing of breath and, of course, the most beautiful sight of all: the lusterless eyes. These are the signs I've studied all my life. I could never recreate their lovely image unless I killed. Perhaps that's why I've always thought it was impossible to obtain it any other way. But, apparently, I've underestimated you. You have the incredible ability to mimic death. Perhaps if we were not enemies we would have been friends, because we both know what it means to die without having to die. But enough of this talk. Show me, Sasuke. Show me what you've got."  
  
"I was wondering when you'd shut up and ask me that."  
  
In a split second flashing shadows appeared from every side. There were dozens, perhaps even hundreds of them, all leaping forward with daggers in their hands. They crisscrossed over The Wind Master's head and surrounded him from every corner, firing rounds after rounds of daggers. The Wind Master laughed crazily and hacked with his hands, turning the daggers and their masters into cut pieces of metal and flesh.  
  
"I am The Wind Master! I am The Wind Master! Nothing escapes my eyes! Sasuke, I will find you, even if it means hacking through all these replications!"  
  
His eyes darted about in his sockets in a mad frenzy, until the black of the pupils seemed too merged with the white. Concentrating solely on the figures flying about him, The Wind Master failed to notice the ground tremble ever so slightly beneath him. Just when he thought he was on the verge of destroying all of the remaining shadows, the ground exploded from where he stood and up flew Sasuke with a dozen daggers grasped in both hands. Skidding up The Wind Master's body he slashed right and left, slicing only at the joints until he had reduced the ninja into a crippled man. Jumping backwards to avoid any counterattack, Sasuke aimed his daggers at the still figure, who now lied in a mass of fallen leaves and splintered wood, the evident remains of the many Sasukes he had killed. Blood was streaming from his wounds, covering the sight of exposed bones and severed tendons.  
  
"Now," said Sasuke shakily, "tell me who sent you."  
  
The man released a weak laugh. "You of all people should know how fruitless that question is."  
  
"You don't have a choice. If you don't tell me these daggers will cut off that laughing head of yours."  
  
"Do you think I fear death? The reason why I kill is not only to create death, but.I want to experience it myself. I was sure I would find someone strong enough to kill me. Well it seems Fate has decided this 'someone' to be a little boy. Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"Stop laughing!" cried Sasuke.  
  
"Ah death, exquisite death, at last I'll know what you taste like. I'm sure it'll be very sweet, very sweet indeed. Thank-you Sasuke for this last gift. See, I told you we could have been friends if things had been different."  
  
"You're no friend of mine."  
  
"Oh, really? Nevertheless, I consider you as a friend of mine and as a parting gift I have this to tell you: that blond-haired friend of yours is not going to live for more than a day. The poison I brew are deadly, so be prepared to see him go."  
  
"You bastard!" cried Sasuke, as he ran towards him and dragged him to his knees. "Give me the antidote!" he screamed at the unmoving Wind Master.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! You fool! Do you think I kill simply to revive? There is no antidote, none whatsoever! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"Then you're one man I will not weep to see go." Sasuke's clenched fist swiped over The Wind Master's neck, the daggers it held slid easily through the flesh. The Wind Master smiled contently as his limbs grew limp, his breath ceased and his eyes grew dim. Sasuke let his body crumple to the ground without regret.  
  
Although the grass prickled his skin uncomfortably, Naruto barely felt it. He had long since lost the feelings in his arms and legs. What little that he could feel only helped to relax his mind, confirming that he hasn't completely lost all sense of touch. However this little comfort did nothing to ease the fear swelling in his heart. He feared for Sasuke and wondered how he was faring. He wondered if Sasuke was hurt and wished that Sasuke hadn't placed him so far away from the action. He was dying to know what was happening. As he was thinking this a shadow fell across his face. Naruto quickly closed his eyes afraid to see who it may be. He didn't want to see what they would do to him and was morbidly relief that he wouldn't feel half of what they would. But the voice pleading for him to wake up was not that of an enemy's. Relief flooded his entire body. Sasuke had returned. However, Naruto's happiness was short lived. Sasuke was sobbing.  
  
"I'm too late. He's gone!" Naruto heard Sasuke say as he stumbled towards him. He felt Sasuke lifting him tenderly and a smile escaped him before he could conceal it. As quickly as he was held up, Naruto was dropped. He fell backwards and gasped in pain.  
  
"You know, I can still feel that!" he cried with anger, but the look he saw Sasuke give him silenced his voice.  
  
"Don't ever do that again," whispered Sasuke through clenched teeth.  
  
Naruto's brows creased, but he attempted to smile.  
  
"You didn't have to worry," he murmured, "I wasn't going to die, not before hearing how you kicked that creep's ass. So how did it go?"  
  
Sasuke sat down with exhaustion. "I kicked his ass," he said, "I kicked it good." Then he stared at Naruto and laughed. Although it pained him greatly, Naruto laughed along with him.  
  
"That wasn't the two guys we fought earlier was it?" he finally asked when they'd quiet down.  
  
"No," Sasuke replied.  
  
"I didn't think so. You would have finished them off easily, even without the expert there."  
  
Sasuke smiled, too tired to argue with Naruto.  
  
"Sasuke, who was he?"  
  
"I don't know Naruto. He didn't answer any of my questions. I got nothing out of the guy. But his fighting style is none that I recognize. It doesn't seem like he belonged to any ninja academy we know. But the strange thing is I'm pretty sure he was a ninja."  
  
"Why are you so sure? Was he dressed like one?"  
  
"No. He didn't do anything to make me suspect that he was. Just."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's.It's just that he had the eyes of a ninja. As crazy as it sounds, he looked the type."  
  
"The type?"  
  
"The type who gradually learned to kill for profit, although, for him I'm sure that didn't take too long."  
  
"He wasn't your average ninja, though, right?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You wouldn't be talking about him like this if he were."  
  
"I'm surprised, Naruto; never thought you were the perceptive kind before. But you're right. He wasn't your stereotypical ninja. The profit he got from killing was the simple pleasure of seeing his victims die. He killed solely for that purpose."  
  
"That's not the only reason is it?"  
  
Sasuke lied down next to Naruto and placed his arms behind his head.  
  
"No. He was also a man who didn't fear dying, himself. In fact, he looked forward to it. Maybe that was what gave him the killer edge. He lusted after death so much that he would never end a battle unless he'd obtained it either for others, or himself."  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
"Don't say anything, Naruto. I don't want to explain anymore."  
  
"But."  
  
"Naruto," warned Sasuke.  
  
Naruto obediently kept quiet, but a few minutes later he opened his mouth again to speak. Except this time no words came out. Sasuke was leaning over him, fingers pressed against his lips.  
  
"I beg you, Naruto, don't ask me anything," whispered Sasuke in a choked voice. He was crying silently now, his tears falling softly on Naruto. Naruto remained silent, his worst fear confirmed. After some time when Sasuke had laid back down he said quietly:  
  
"You know, I really wish I could see everyone right now: Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, Konohamaru and." he stopped.  
  
"And Sakura," Sasuke finished gently.  
  
"She never gave me the time of day, you know. But it's strange I still liked her anyways. There was something about her that reminded me of.of someone.someone very gentle and caring."  
  
"Someone like your mother?"  
  
Naruto smiled. "Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Are you sure Sakura's who you want to see?"  
  
"Well, maybe the Sakura who's gentle and caring, the one who would give me the time of day."  
  
Sasuke cried inwardly, but to the innocent Naruto he forged cheerfulness.  
  
"Then Sakura you'll have," Sasuke said and placed his palms together. In a flash the person who sat before Naruto was Sakura.  
  
Naruto smiled, although the last thing he wanted to see was the girl who'd once captured his heart, but who was now lost to him forever. However, rather than disappoint Sasuke, Naruto went along with his game.  
  
"Is this the gentle and caring Sakura?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Yes," Sasuke replied in a whining voice, "and I like brave and blond- haired heroes like you, Naruto-sama."  
  
Naruto laughed, choking on his own saliva. "God, Sasuke, stop! You're giving me the chills!"  
  
Sasuke transformed back, amusement on his face.  
  
"I guess I don't make a very attractive girl."  
  
Naruto stopped laughing, brought to a stop by Sasuke's forlornness. He looked intently at Sasuke and saw that his scar stood out sharply on his face, red and swollen.  
  
"You know what I would like more than seeing Sakura?" he asked softly.  
  
"Hmmm.Naruto, I'm not turning into some Cosmo playgirl if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"No. I want to see you, Sasuke."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm right here."  
  
"I mean, the old Sasuke, the Sasuke without. the scar."  
  
Sasuke was silent, but one look at Naruto made him say teasingly: "Are you sure you an stand my handsome face?"  
  
"I've never met a more arrogant bastard than you, Sasuke. But, yes, I want to see your damn face."  
  
Sasuke smirked and in a cloud of smoke transformed himself. When he faced Naruto it was with a complexion freed of any scar. Faking a high falsetto he jokingly said: "I'm very gentle and caring, and most of all I only like men like you, Naruto-sama."  
  
Naruto laughed weakly. With the last bit of strength left in him he reached out with one hand and touched Sasuke's face. Sasuke stared in shocked silence as Naruto traced the place on his cheek where the scar should have been. Logic told him that the poison should have completely paralyzed Naruto, but rather than speak and break the spell, Sasuke remained quiet.  
  
"Promise me," Naruto whispered when he could talk, "you'll fix this when you get back home."  
  
"It's too damn ugly," he finished mockingly and slapped Sasuke lightly before his hand fell and his eyes closed.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: More nice cliffies! ^^ Thanks for reading, everyone! 


	3. Vigilant Guard

AN: Well, I finally got up and posted this new chapter. ^^ OC's introduced here, and I assure you that things will get a lot more interesting in the next chapters. Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vigilant Guard  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been three hours since Naruto had lost consciousness, but Sasuke still diligently guarded over his body. Occasionally he checked for Naruto's pulse, which he fearfully found was growing weaker and weaker. Sasuke had long since removed the needle that had poisoned Naruto shortly after he'd fainted. He had even tried sucking out some of the poisoned blood, but nothing had stopped the cold from seeping into Naruto's limbs. Desperate to keep Naruto warm, Sasuke had built a fire even though the possibility of other enemies finding them remained a looming danger. He could only hope that their people would find them first. Once they were found Sasuke was confident the Hokage could save Naruto. Although The Wind Master had claimed that an antidote did not exist, Sasuke chose to believe that one could be made.  
  
For the time being he had to protect Naruto from death as much as from danger. Thinking these thoughts he resorted to his last option: he would give Naruto some of his chakra, just enough to sustain his life for the few weeks it might take before they were found. Sasuke's only concern was what the draining of such a large amount of chakra might have on him. Although a person could only die if his chakra were completely drained, he didn't think he could remain conscious after such a feat. And if this was the case, such a situation would place them both in a vulnerable position. Sasuke did not dare acknowledge the other fear dancing in the corner of his mind. Kakashi sensei had once mentioned, in his casual way, that large chakra depletion would, more often than not, leave a person crippled for life. But looking at the dying Naruto, Sasuke could not bare the thought of never seeing him wake up again.  
  
Placing Naruto into a sitting position, Sasuke removed his orange coat, followed by his white t-shirt and two other under-shirts before he exposed Naruto's back. Naruto was shockingly thin. The skin of his back was pulled tightly over his shoulder blades, and the ridges of his spine protruded sharply. Sasuke recalled the wistful look on Naruto's face when he had mentioned his mother and wondered when Naruto had last had a fulfilling meal. He remembered Iruka sensei telling him that Naruto was orphaned since birth and realized the answer was never. The realization brought unexpected tears to his eyes.  
  
"I promise, Naruto, if we get back alive, I'll cook you a ten course meal."  
  
Having voiced this promise, Sasuke raised his hands. Looking at them intently he concentrated his chakra into the center of his palms. Once warmth flowed through is body and collected into his hands, Sasuke cautiously placed his palms against Naruto's back. Keeping his hands steady, Sasuke concentrated on transferring a consistent flow of chakra into Naruto's body. Time seemed to stall and eventually froze as Sasuke struggled to keep Naruto alive.  
  
It was in this position that they found them. He had heard the sound of heavy running, and had wanted to cry out, but having transferred so much of his energy, words had seemed impossible to voice. Now he watched with dazed eyes as they drew him away from Naruto, prying free his hands. But before they succeeded in doing so, Sasuke had felt a change in Naruto's skin: it was warmer. The thought had allowed him to let go and it was only because of this willingness that they were able to separate them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke shivered with an inexplicable pain. His body felt pricked by hundreds of ice needles, except these were inside him, gnawing at his innards. A freezing cold was piercing his muscles and sinking deep into his bones, until they ached furiously. But what was a thousand times worse was the crawling sensation of these very needles forcing their way out of his body. He was on the verge of imploding! But the excruciating pain refused to stop. It went on for what seemed like hours, leaving Sasuke exhausted and in tears. Sasuke found solace only complete exhaustion, which allowed him to slip into unconsciousness. Closing his eyes, he wiped out the pain and the lingering thought of dying.  
  
From somewhere far away a voice was calling to him, urging him impatiently to wake up.  
  
"No, let me sleep," he murmured, but the insistent voice refused to leave him alone and Sasuke was forced awake.  
  
Sitting before him was a little, blond-haired girl of no more than eight. She had her arms crossed and looked mightily displeased. When she saw that he was awake, her frown drooped even farther and she scrunched her face into a sour expression. The girl was sitting on a high stool next to his bed and in her hand was miniature leather whip, which Sasuke could see she was greatly fond of. Seeing that he was watching her, the girl shoved the end of her whip against Sasuke's chin and forced it upwards, until Sasuke thought his neck would snap.  
  
"Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude to stare?" she spat and angrily increased the pressure on her whip. Just then the screen door slid opened and a tall man dressed in a white lab coat and carrying a large tray entered.  
  
"That's enough, Miyoko," he said in a deep voice. The girl named Miyoko reluctantly withdrew her whip.  
  
"You may go out and play now," the man spoke in an authoritative voice. But the little girl shook her head.  
  
"May I watch, Dr. Ichari? Please?" she quickly added. The doctor gently patted her head and nodded. He placed his tray on the side table next to Sasuke's bed and removed the cloth that laid over top. Sasuke watched with increasing fear as the doctor removed an extraordinarily small IV bag filled with what Sasuke could only hope was blood, followed by its connective tube and the IV needle. He then rose and attached the bag onto a metal stand just above Sasuke's head. Then turning around he reached out for a small bottle of disinfectant.  
  
"Doctor, please, may I?" asked the little girl, reaching out an eager hand. The doctor considered for a while, but finally gave his nod of approval and handed the child the bottle. The girl held it carefully and with her other hand picked up a cotton swab by the tip of a small forceps. She dampened the swab and dabbed at the inside of Sasuke's wrist. Then securing the bottle's lid she replaced it on the table and reached out for the IV needle.  
  
"Miyoko," said the doctor, "try not to hurt our patient."  
  
"Don't worry, doctor, I'll be gentle," she reassured.  
  
"All right. Let's see if you remember what I taught you."  
  
Miyoko's forehead creased in concentration as she inserted the needle into Sasuke's wrist. He watched in horror, expecting at any moment to feel pain, but surprisingly it never came. The needle was quickly inserted and a stretch of tape was placed over his wrist to secure it. The little girl finished her work with an demonstrative 'swoosh' of the cloth, which she replaced over the equipments that laid on the tray. She then turned and gave the doctor a most radiant smile. He returned it and ruffled her golden locks. Standing up he twisted the valve of the IV bag, which allowed the blood to drip down the long extension tube.  
  
"Rest now, Mr. Uchida, I will see you in the morning."  
  
"Come, Miyoko," he said, reaching out a hand to the little girl, who joyously grabbed it and the two exited the room. Sasuke was left to wonder what had just happened. They were the oddest pair he had ever set eyes on: the man draped in white and the little girl with the wicked whip. Sasuke rubbed his chin absently as he recalled how Miyoko had nearly killed him with it. The thought of her only being a little child did not rest well with him. He wondered where he was and who owed this house, but most of all he wondered about Naruto. He hasn't seen him since they were last separated in the woods. Had he died of the poison? And if he were still alive where were they holding him captive? Although the doctor had appeared kind enough, Sasuke could not brush off the feeling of danger. This was definitely not a hospital and as much as he wanted to believe that it was a safe haven, he couldn't.  
  
The doctor's casual response to Miyoko's cruel actions worried him above all else. The man was equally as much of a threat as he was a friend. His face was awfully familiar too, Sasuke thought, although he could not remember where he had seen such a character. Surely a man of his appearance would be quite difficult to forget. After all, he was covered from his head down to his toe in white: from his white hair, to his white complexion, down to the very tips of his white shoes. The only parts of him that had color were his eyes: they were a deep violet, the same color, if only a little darker, than Miyoko's. Where had he seen those eyes before? And then it came to him. He had seen those eyes while fighting The Wind Master. He remembered it clearly now, the sight of The Wind Master's eyes as he died, the deep purple pools darkening. No wonder Dr. Ichari looked so familiar; he was The Wind Master's brother.  
  
Sasuke feeling of uneasiness now became real concern, concern for his life and Naruto's. But as much as he despised the thought, he was dependent on Dr. Ichari. Until he fully recovered and Naruto was released there was nothing to do, but be on guard. In the midst of thinking this, Sasuke felt the start of another pain attack and clutched his chest where his heart hammered wildly. He curled into a fetal position and shook violently as ice seemed to re-enter his body. As he half expected rounds and rounds of pain followed in endless succession. But although the pain was just as excruciating as before, Sasuke noticed that they did not last quite so long, nor did they came quite so often, the time between each lengthening. To keep his mind off the pain Sasuke counted the intervals between each and prayed for dawn to arrive.  
  
Just as the doctor promised he came early the next morning to examine Sasuke. Although Sasuke felt horrible after another night of unrest, a look at the doctor's face told him he was better. Encouraged by this, Sasuke dared to ask the question that had plagued him since awaking in this strange place.  
  
"Is Naruto.is he."  
  
"Mr. Uzumaki is fine, Mr. Uchida. However, I can't say the same for you. Although you've vastly improved, I wouldn't call you well. I strongly advise you to care for your own health, first. Now, please, lie still."  
  
As Sasuke laid back down, Dr. Ichari produced yet another pouch of red blood, except this was even smaller than the one brought in yesterday. Sasuke looked questioningly at the pouch as the doctor rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. As he was about to insert the needle, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and stalled him.  
  
"Whose blood is this, doctor?" he asked.  
  
Dr. Ichari gently, but firmly, withdrew Sasuke's hand. "It is the donor's wish to remain anonymous and I must respect his request. You will not ask me this again, Mr. Uchida," he said, reaching out for Sasuke's arm once more.  
  
"Then I use my right as a patient to decline this blood."  
  
"You would rather risk death?" asked the doctor quietly, but seeing the determined look on Sasuke's face, he sighed.  
  
"As a doctor practicing medicine it is against my ethics to reveal who he is" said Dr. Ichari. "However, as he wishes to see you shortly, I will allow you two to meet a week from today. You may guess who he is then."  
  
"Amongst all the many others I will present to you," he added, dampening Sasuke's eagerness.  
  
"But."  
  
"Mr. Uchida, this all that I can do. Now, please, give me your arm. If you do not, even the opportunity of guessing who he is will be lost." Sasuke reluctantly gave the doctor his left arm. As the warmth of the blood swept over him, Sasuke felt strength returning to his body. Relaxing back against his pillow, he submitted to its healing effects. But a look at his right hand seconds later brought back his fear ten folds. His fingernails were turning black! As Sasuke watched, he saw the veins leading to his nails swelling with a dark fluid, undoubtedly the cause of the discoloration. Dr. Ichari had also noticed the abnormality. He lifted Sasuke's hand and examined the ever darkening nails. The sight brought a smile to his lips, which he refused to explain. Sasuke was left to expect the worst.  
  
The next morning brought light into Sasuke's room. This was the first time he awoke to drawn curtains, which revealed a glorious morning, bright with the sun's rays. But just as the corners of Sasuke's lips curved upwards, it drooped. Not a single bird was heard outside, despite the opened windows. This was to be a silent morning, just like all the other mornings he had risen to since his stay. Sasuke had attempted to still his earlier uneasiness by acquitting the silence of those previous mornings to the closed windows. But now it was evident that another reason lied behind the stillness surrounding this mysterious place. The quietness reminded Sasuke of a similar incident not so long ago, but the explanation for that morning's silence could not be applied to this one. Sasuke refused to believe it was possible and pushed the disconcerting thought from his mind.  
  
The morning of the fifth day passed slowly into the night with nothing to interrupt the boredom. Sasuke saw no one throughout the course of the entire day, except the servants who brought him his meals. They seemed to materialize out of thin air, their footsteps and movements completely soundless. After having strained his ears for what seemed like hours, attempting to detect them Sasuke had dejectedly given up. The appearance of a maid seconds later, however, left him completely speechless. It was only after this that Sasuke had began to suspect that all of the seemingly docile servants were, in reality, great martial artists.  
  
Sasuke wondered how a man of Dr. Ichari's caliber could rule such a group of talented people so easily. Unlike the little Miyoko, who followed him wherever he went, Dr. Ichari did not emit any strong energy vibes. In fact, his were incredibly weak, confirming ever more strongly to Sasuke that the man was gravely ill himself. And yet he had no problems controlling those who served him. In truth, Sasuke knew he held more powers over his people than any other men much stronger than him could possibly hold. His guards obeyed his every command without hesitation, and Sasuke could see that his every frown brought great fear into their eyes. Sasuke had played with the ideas of Dr. Ichari concealing his true strength, but as quickly as he accepted it, he dismissed it.  
  
It was quite apparent that the doctor was dying. Little Miyoko took great pains in ensuring that he remained healthy, forever insisting that he retired early for the night. His men were even more protective of his health. They flinched whenever he coughed and seemed terribly perplexed when he missed a meal. This troubled Sasuke greatly, who could not understand their behavior. It was evident to him that they feared the doctor, and if so his death could only bring great rejoicing and yet they had seemed even more frightened of this possibility than the doctor, himself. The entire scenario vexed Sasuke terribly and lingered on his mind all the many days he was in bed. He wondered over and over again what secret Dr. Ichari held over those under his roof. But this train of thought only led him to wonder what secrets the doctor had over Naruto and himself.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Just who are little Miyoko and Dr. Ichari? And who is this mysterious blood donor? Find out in the next chapter! Oooh, the suspense! *cough* Okay, not really. -___-; Please review! 


	4. The Faithful Night

Author's Notes:  
  
I apologize for the delay everyone. My only excuse: life was simply too overwhelming.  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing guys. It means a lot to me! For those who saw flaws in my plot, you are very astute!! However, I just wanted to point out that if you can see them, so did the author. I am refusing to clarify them right away because they will be clarified in later chapters. However, feel free to bring up any other jargons and inconsistency. I may not catch them all the time. (~_*)  
  
For those who wish this to be a SasuNaru, keep insisting! I am easily persuade, so I'm told. To be honest, there's a prequel to this that pretty much gives away the coupling, but as I wasn't sure how you guys would take it, I skipped ahead to this part, hence the utter confusion, or as people stated: "mystery". (  
  
However, as I began to read other fanfics, I realized how naïve my assumption was. You guys are definitely ready for anything and everything, considering all the strange (but good!) "innuendos" you're exposed to. Therefore I'm going ahead with my diabolic storyline! *Laughs wickedly*. I'll have the first chapter of the prequel posted soon, so check it out!! SasuNaru fans may just find I've granted their wish after all.  
  
For those who feel this is moving too slowly I hope you don't mind the 'unraveling plotline', so to speak. This is going to be a long AU and I'm paranoid about plot and character development, so I don't want to hasten through events and have only the skeleton to present. Hopefully you can learn to understand and perhaps even like my writing style? *Gasp*  
  
Well, in any case, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto.  
  
*******************  
  
The Faithful Night  
  
The end of the week passed lazily. Much to Sasuke's relief, he had recovered most of his strength. The only pain left was in his right hand, the occasional jolt of which brought tears to his eyes. But whenever he questioned the doctor about it, he merely shook his head and reassured Sasuke that it would be dealt with. Sasuke could only patiently wait for the promised cure.  
  
That evening two men came to Sasuke's room and told him he was to join their master for dinner. They had with them a wheelchair and insisted that he sat on it, although Sasuke told them he could walk perfectly fine. But rather than argue a losing battle, Sasuke obediently let them roll him into a large room. After helping him onto a velvet cushion on the tatami floor, they bowed and left through a side door.  
  
Just as Sasuke was looking about himself at the spacious room with its traditional decorations, his eyes fell on a pair of samurai swords lying on a mahogany stand. Although Sasuke lacked knowledge of such weapons, he could see that they were wonderfully made and even the stand they stood on boasted of great craftsmanship.  
  
As Sasuke was admiring the swords, the large sliding doors to his right opened and in walked Dr. Ichari and Miyoko. They were both dressed in exquisite traditional customs. The doctor wore a formal samurai kimono in a subdued black that enhanced the whiteness of his skin. Although his clothes were of a simple design, they were made with rich silk that swirled and changed colors as he walked.  
  
Miyoko, on the other hand, presented an adorable image in her white yukata, embroidered with crimson flowers of assorted shades of red. Her golden curls were held up in a conservative bun high on her head, decorated by a sole flower of the same vibrant red as her embroidery. For a little child she walked with incredible grace and beauty.  
  
Behind her trailed two guards almost identical to the ones who'd accompanied Sasuke. They escorted with them a little figure, who Sasuke did not recognize at first because of his outlandish custom. The boy was draped, rather uncomfortably, in a royal blue robe of similar design to Dr. Ichari's kimono. He wore on his socked feet traditional wooden clogs, which he shuffled on the floor, having yet to learn how to use them gracefully.  
  
The boy was eagerly surveying the room and sure enough his eyes met Sasuke's. Sasuke did not have to hear his happy cry to know who it was. He could never forget the blueness of those eyes when they had once stared at him with concern and joy. Naruto had arrived.  
  
Forgetting his clogs, Naruto raced towards Sasuke, his arms outstretched. Sasuke braced himself for a hug, but was taken aback when he found his cheeks pinched in Naruto's fierce grip.  
  
"Ha, ha! You're alive! I thought I saw a ghost when I came in," Naruto cried, as he increased the pressure on Sasuke's cheeks and twisted them about.  
  
Sasuke angrily gave Naruto's stomach a solid punch, which sent him flying backwards right into the unsuspecting guards, toppling all three of them to the ground.  
  
"How childish," said Miyoko, as she kneeled down on her designated cushion next to Dr. Ichari, who was already seated.  
  
"Please," said Dr Ichari, "bring our guests some refreshments."  
  
He clapped his hands and in came ten women. Four of them carried with them short little tables, which they placed one in front of each person. Following them came the tea bearers who poured them each a cup of sweet- smelling, herbal tea. Behind them were treat bearers, who placed scrumptious dishes of assorted cakes on their tables.  
  
Once this was completed, six of them bowed and left through the door they came. The remaining four stood off to the side, ready to assist in any ways necessary.  
  
Sasuke eyed the food warily and watched as Dr. Ichari and Miyoko took a bite first before he cautiously picked up a piece of cake. Naruto, however, had already drunk his tea and finished half of his sweets. He was now snapping his fingers at the female servants, his teacup raised high in the air. A young servant with a pretty face came forward and started to pour Naruto his tea.  
  
Except as she kneeled to do this, her head snapped sharply backwards from a devastating blow. The girl fell sobbing. Standing above her stood Miyoko, whip in hand. Sasuke had barely seen Miyoko move from her place, much less take out her whip and use it. The poor servant girl was cowering in fear and begging forgiveness. The other servants quickly bowed their excuses and taking the crying girl in their hands removed her from the room.  
  
Miyoko replaced the whip back into the sash of her yukata before turning to face Naruto. Picking up his cup, which had fallen at her unexpected attack, she began to pour Naruto his tea.  
  
Kneeling she presented the cup to him with both hands, saying ill naturedly: "Only I will serve you, Naruto."  
  
All the while as this was happening, Dr. Ichari had never taken his eyes off his teacup. He continued sipping from it quietly, completely oblivious to what had just happened. After finishing his drink and placing it on the table he clapped his hands once and two other servants rushed in to clean up the spilt tea and the broken teapot.  
  
Sasuke turned his eyes back to Naruto who still sat facing Miyoko, refusing to take the teacup she offered.  
  
"Please, don't do that again, Miyoko," he said in a voice that was so soft Sasuke barely heard it.  
  
He had never seen Naruto speak in such a manner before: his voice so calm and yet full of authority. Miyoko's lips trembled and she smashed the cup to the ground vindictively. Standing up quickly she started back to her seat, only to be halted by Naruto, who had grasped her wrist as she went pass him. Sasuke could not read Naruto's expression as his face was downcast, but he heard his voice clearly.  
  
"Don't be this way, Miyoko. You were so pretty before sitting there. You know you don't look like her when you act like this."  
  
Miyoko looked as if Naruto had slapped her. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she did not cry. For a split second time seemed to freeze as the battle between the little mistress and her restrainer waged silently onwards. In the end it was Miyoko whose shoulders slacked and whose fists unclenched. She took a step forward, expecting Naruto to release her, but instead his grip tightened.  
  
He tugged her back gently a couple of steps. Then his hand slid from her wrist down to her little hand and he gave it an encouraging, light squeeze. Miyoko's eyes widened in shock and she pulled her hand sharply away. Running back to her seat, she sat down, holding her hand as if Naruto had burned it. Sasuke saw, however, that she was smiling.  
  
Dr. Ichari had not let that little scene escape him, but forging casualness, he ordered the main course to be brought out. Naruto had completely regained his happy disposition by now and was gulping down the food much to Miyoko's amusement. Dr. Ichari was the only one who barely touched his dinner, happily content to listen to the playful conversation Miyoko and Naruto shared. Even Sasuke could not believe the change that came over Miyoko. She was now all laughter and smiles and if he hadn't witnessed it himself he would never believed that she'd smacked a servant girl just a short while ago.  
  
Naruto finally noticed the uneaten plate in front of Dr. Ichari and pointed a greasy finger accusingly at him. Miyoko's laughter abruptly stopped and she seemed pained for having forgotten the doctor's condition. Pilling food onto his plate with her chopsticks, she gently urged him to eat. Dr. Ichari chuckled lightly and took a small bite, his obedience earning him a smile of approval from the watching Miyoko.  
  
Looking on, Sasuke could have sworn that for a brief second there she had been the parent and Dr. Ichari the child.  
  
**********************  
  
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause.  
  
The Interrogation  
  
Once dinner was completed and the plates and table removed, Dr. Ichari sat back with his hands crossed, looking at Naruto and Sasuke sternly. Miyoko sat silently beside him, head bowed and hands neatly folded in her lap.  
  
"I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask me," the doctor stated simply.  
  
Naruto did not reply, so Sasuke took the initiative and spoke for the both of them.  
  
"We would like to know where we are, whose household this is, and why you saved us."  
  
"You are at the Mimatos' family estate, a mile or so from the Hidden Sand Village. Miyoko here is the mistress, and it is because of her wishes that you were saved. Any other questions?"  
  
Sasuke remained silent.  
  
"You needn't worry. I will try to answer your questions as best I can."  
  
"The Wind Master, what was he to you?" Sasuke finally asked cautiously.  
  
Naruto turned sharply to face him, his eyes voicing what he did not: "Isn't the Wind Master dead? What does he have to do with Dr. Ichari and Miyoko?"  
  
Dr. Ichari's eyes clouded over, but he responded unhesitatingly: "He was my brother."  
  
Sasuke heard Naruto gasp, but ignored him.  
  
"Why did you.Why was he after us?"  
  
"I didn't send him if that's what you're thinking. I haven't seen him for nearly half a year. He went on his own account. Why he wished to harm you, I can't say."  
  
"How did you come to save us?"  
  
"The Mimatos' estate is well hidden from the Sand Village. In fact, only a few know it even exists. However, despite our seclusion, we do keep informed of the comings and goings of those in this valley. A while back we heard that skilled ninjas of the Sand Village had been assigned a secret mission. Thinking they've discovered us, I sent several of my men to follow them. Reports soon returned from our scouts, informing us that they've followed these ninjas to the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village. That was when we realized that we were never their targets to begin with. I decided to recall our men immediately, but when Miyoko heard who they were after she insisted that they stayed to help you."  
  
"You've heard of us??" interjected Naruto.  
  
"Of course, who haven't heard of the great Nine-Tails Demon Fox sealed within a child named Uzumaki Naruto. And as for you, Sasuke, you're one of the two last surviving members of the Uchida clan, known for their Sharingan technique. How could we not have heard of you two?"  
  
"You know my brother?" questioned Sasuke. "Where is he?"  
  
"Your brother is unknown to me, Sasuke. I only know he still lives because rumours claim he is. I fear I cannot help you find him."  
  
Sasuke could feel Naruto's questioning stare and hastened to change the subject.  
  
"So after you decided to stay?" he prompted.  
  
"The rest you should know, Sasuke. You and Naruto defeated two of them, yourselves."  
  
"There were more than two?" cried Naruto.  
  
"Yes, there were fifteen of them in total," the doctor responded calmly.  
  
"But why didn't they all come after us? What happened to the other thirteen?" Naruto asked.  
  
Before Dr. Ichari could answer, Sasuke replied: "They were already killed by Dr. Ichari's brother, the Wind Master."  
  
The doctor sighed. "As much as he was my brother, he was also a mystery. It was only after we found the bodies of the thirteen and I examined their wounds did I realize that he was there."  
  
"But the two who attacked us, they were so."  
  
"Easy? Truth of the matter is they were already injured from the fight with my // the Wind Master. That was what allowed you to defeat them quickly. After you chased them away, my men pursued, intent on disposing them, so as to prevent any future returns, but // "  
  
"But when you found them they were already dead," Sasuke stated simply.  
  
"Yes, the Wind Master had finished them off."  
  
"So your men watched as the Wind Master poisoned Naruto and attempted to kill me," Sasuke stated coldly.  
  
"There was nothing they could do against him. He was so much stronger and with the poison he had, it would have been impossible to save you. However, it seemed you managed to // save yourself just fine, Sasuke."  
  
Sauce's eyes narrowed. After a pause the doctor continued.  
  
"After I learned of the Wind Master's death and your plight I came, myself, with Miyoko. I had my assistants bury the bodies of the fifteen in a remote place, while Miyoko and I searched for the two of you. It took us several hours, but we finally found you and the rest you already know."  
  
"What I don't understand is why you buried those assassins. After what they came to do, I would have left them to the wild animals," growled Naruto.  
  
"You don't understand, Naruto. Dr. Ichari was trying to protect us. The leader of the Sand Village will soon realize that his men are missing, but even if he should choose to investigate their disappearance, he would never find hind or tail of them, and thus they would remain forever just that: missing," explained Sasuke.  
  
"What does it matter if he knows they're dead? They deserved it."  
  
"He would deny any accusations at assassination. Although his men were trespassing our boundaries, they never entered our village. Besides espionage is a common thing amongst ninja villages, even between those that have alliances like ours. His men have done nothing that ours haven't done before. Not to mention that they weren't technically on our land."  
  
"I've nearly forgotten about our alliances with them."  
  
"It's more of a truce than anything else, but, nevertheless, it's a truce that has prevented any major battles between our village and theirs. We can't afford to lose this peace. Promise me that when we get home you'll mention nothing of this to anyone."  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
"There's one thing you haven't told us, doctor."  
  
"And what's that, Sasuke."  
  
"What did you do with the Wind Master's body?"  
  
"As much as you would have liked to see him left to the animals, I couldn't. He was, after all, my brother. I had to give him a decent burial."  
  
"Not to mention that you couldn't afford to let the Sand Villagers know it was one of you who killed their men."  
  
"We couldn't let them know we existed, period. My brother was reckless. He risked all our lives doing what he did."  
  
"There's one more question I have to ask."  
  
"About the blood? I knew that question has been plaguing you. Have you guessed who the donor is yet?"  
  
"You told me he would be amongst a group of people that you would personally introduce, but I have yet to see this group."  
  
"They've been here all along, Sasuke," Dr. Ichari said.  
  
As he did, twelve men dressed in black emerged from the shadows. They bowed respectively to Dr. Ichari and Miyoko and took their places behind them in single line. Dr. Ichari stood up and walking down the row, introduced each one.  
  
"I call them my twelve disciples," he said softly before resuming his seat.  
  
As he did the twelve stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.  
  
"Now that you've seen everyone here, who do you think it is?" asked the doctor.  
  
"I don't know," Sasuke replied.  
  
"Well, I can tell you now it's not Miyoko or myself and as you already know it can't be you, who does that leave?"  
  
"I don't understand," Sasuke answered, confused.  
  
"Naruto, perhaps you'd like to help him?"  
  
Sasuke turned to face Naruto who had kept quiet all this time. He could see Naruto's left eyebrow twitching and the muscles in his cheek working furiously.  
  
"It was me, you idiot!" Naruto hollered jumping up.  
  
He gave Sasuke's butt a tremendous kick, which sent him crashing into a screen door. It was seconds later before Sasuke rose from the rumble, fire in his eyes. He raced towards Naruto and was about to punch him when someone tripped him and he went skidding across the tatami floor.  
  
Rising painfully he heard Miyoko say: "No one hurts Naruto." Naruto stood behind his little protector and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Be a man and stop having someone else fight your battles. I can't believe you're hiding behind a little girl!" Sasuke cried angrily.  
  
"And I can't believe you can't say thank-you!" Naruto yelled back.  
  
That stopped Sasuke in his tracks. What was he doing? Naruto saved his life and as much as he wanted to beat the pulp out of him he wouldn't be standing here thinking that very thought if it hadn't been for Naruto.  
  
"Please stop, before you destroy everything else in this house," pleaded the doctor gently.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto reluctantly sat down.  
  
"Doctor," Sasuke finally asked, "how could Naruto's blood possibly save me?"  
  
"You forget he has the spirit of the nine-tails demon fox in him. I suppose you didn't consider that when you sucked out some of his poisoned blood. Really, Naruto was perfectly capable of saving himself. Although the Wind Master's poisons are deadly and without a cure, the energy of the nine-tailed fox was already in the process of neutralizing it. In a couple of days, Naruto would have been fine. But // "  
  
"You had to go and be the hero // " Naruto chided.  
  
"Naruto, please. But by sucking out his poison, you only managed to poison yourself. Hence the pain you felt. Thanks heaven you only swallowed a little, or else // "  
  
"You cost me six tubes of blood!" interrupted Naruto and shook Sasuke by the collar.  
  
"Anymore and I couldn't even ensure that Naruto could save you," continued Dr. Ichari as if Naruto hadn't interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" said both boys in the midst of their quarrel.  
  
"I was risking your very life when I gave you Naruto's blood. Its very energy could have overloaded your system and made you mad, or even worst, ruptured your arteries. Fortunately, I made the correct calculations and gave you the proper dosage. But, in truth, that is all I did. Naruto was the one who healed your cheek and freed you from the poison of the Wind Master."  
  
"Dr. Ichari is the best doctor there is," added Miyoko proudly, "He never makes any mistakes."  
  
"Now, now, Miyoko. We both know I've made some in the past."  
  
"But you're making up for them right now. You're // "  
  
"Miyoko, enough," said the doctor in a cold voice. Miyoko fell silent and so did Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
****************  
  
There's a prequel to "Friends or Foes" that will be posted soon. For those who still wonder about what happened in the cave between Sasuke and Naruto keep your eyes open for it. The AU will be entitled "To Forgive and Forget" and is, in itself, a long series. Hope you'll like. Bye for now!! 


End file.
